<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Neutral Party by aseies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315592">A Neutral Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies'>aseies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mitchell Kadar [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: "nico and michell and capture the flag"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mitchell Kadar [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Neutral Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Tumblr on 2015.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitchell and the rest of Aphrodite Cabin had a tried and true method for dealing with Capture the Flag – stay out of the way, and let those who like to headbutt do so. Unfortunately Cabin 10 was far too big to let them <em>all</em> do that, and being a person who could actually be persuaded to <em>try</em>, Mitchell had been stationed on defense for the Blue Team. </p><p>“So, it’s that time of year again?”</p><p>Mitchell nearly jumped out of his skin as Nico stepped out from behind a tree. No red or blue armor, just his normal black and leather clothes. Mitchell relaxed his grip on his sword and said with a smile, “I didn’t realize you’d come back.”</p><p>“Yeah, well.” Nico shrugged. “Where is everybody?”</p><p>An explosion echoed from the other side of the forest. Probably caused by Leo somehow.</p><p>“Over there’s a safe bet,” Mitchell said, nodding his head.</p><p>“That the red flag?”</p><p>Mitchell shrugged. “Maybe.”</p><p>“What about you guys?” Nico nodded behind Mitchell. “Over there?”</p><p>Mitchell opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. There was something about Nico’s posture… they way he was walking. It was very calculated. Mitchell smirked, readying his sword and shield. “When did you say you came back, exactly?”</p><p>“Just now,” Nico said nonchalantly, his hand resting on his Stygian Iron sword at his waist. “I think I’d classify as a neutral party.”</p><p>“Sweden was neutral party in World War II, but they still helped gather information for the Allies.”</p><p>The corner of Nico’s mouth turned up. “You think I’m a spy for the Red Team?”</p><p>“You haven’t denied it.”</p><p>“Oh, let’s get this over with.” Nico drew his sword and connected with Mitchell’s shield.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>